


Timing is Everything

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Community: teaandswissroll, Jealousy, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the livejournal community Tea and Swiss Roll's 20 minute fic challenge, for the prompt:Smart.</p><p>    Tidied up a bit but still pretty much as originally written in 20 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is Everything

.

Five days and Bodie still hadn’t been able to get Ray to leave his flat. He’d been on his way to try again when he’d seen a smartly dressed Ray come out of his block of flats and get in to a cab.

The cab he could understand, the plaster cast on Ray’s wrist and his bruised ribs would have made driving really difficult, but he’d never seen the suit before. It took Bodie all of thirty seconds to get back in the Capri and follow him.

Bodie should have gone home when the cab stopped in front of Antonelli’s, a smart restaurant in the West End. Should have, but he wanted to see the woman who’d succeeded in getting Ray to leave his flat when he hadn’t been able to manage it. Bodie’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. That’s all it was of course, Bodie was just naturally curious. A quick nod at his own reflection in the mirror and he was out of the car and moving slowly in to the restaurant’s bar, already practicing his _fancy seeing you here_ line in case Ray should be in the bar with his date. 

He wasn’t. Ray was sat at a cosy table for two with his back facing Bodie. Bodie leaned on the bar and settled in to wait.

“Blimey, what did you do to your face? Must smart something awful.” 

Bodie flinched at the overly familiar hand reaching towards him, before taking a deep breath and attempting to smile at the beautiful blonde, despite the scabbing on his face. “Fell over my feet, love.”

“You should be more careful, handsome bloke like you.” 

Bodie didn’t have time for this. “That’s what my wife keeps telling me.” 

“Lucky woman.” The blonde smiled and reluctantly moved on to greener pastures. 

Bodie peered back through the bar in time to see Ray rising to his feet to greet Tommy. Of all the people Doyle might have... _Tommy_. 

When Doyle embraced Tommy like he’d just come back from war, Bodie was on his feet and moving towards them before he really knew what he was doing. 

“Ray!” 

Half the restaurant must have turned to look. Ray whipped around, looking up in to Bodie’s face that Bodie knew wasn’t hiding a bloody thing and then down at Bodie’s clenching fists. Ray told Tommy he’d be right back and then grabbed Bodie’s sleeve, practically dragging him outside the restaurant, down the street and in to a narrow dark alley. 

“Why Tommy, I—”

“Was his parents’ favourite place. We come here every year, to raise a glass—” 

“Christ, I’m sorry, Ray.”

“Bloody well should be, you cretin.” 

Bodie flinched as Ray raised his hand, but he just cupped Bodie’s undamaged cheek.

“Your timing’s piss-poor.”

“Except when I’m saving your life.” Bodie grinned, then winced as his scabs pulled. 

“Next time, try to keep your face off the gravel. Look, I’ve got to get back to Tommy. Go home, Bodie.” 

“But, Ray... You and Tommy?”

“Long done.” Doyle kissed him briefly before stepping back. “I’ll stop by later and we’ll work on your timing together.” 

.


End file.
